Monstruos encarnados
by Tennesi
Summary: Todos son unos mentirosos. ¡Absolutamente todos! Era una clase especial, en muchos sentidos. no por que fueran listos ni populares, por que lo eran, mucho mas que la mayoría, si no por que todos ellos eran unos monstruos que no merecían el perdón y sin embrago lo deseaban mas que nada. *Resumen temporal.
1. Proemio

**Renuncia:** Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** AU, Mal lenguaje, etc.

**Género: **Drama/Mystery

* * *

**Monstruos encarnados**

.

Han sido unos chicos muy malos.

.

**1.-Proemio.**

Clase 6°F "Las hadas"

Aquel verano, cuando el sol quemaba con un odio creciente nuestra piel ya magullada por los golpes y el uniforme se nos pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor, fue nuestra graduación.

Recuerdo que uno a uno fueron nombrados, y con caras largas y paso perezoso se subieron hasta el estrado, recogieron sus diplomas y con una mueca de incomodidad agradecieron el haber sido cuidados todo ese tiempo, aunque más que nadie nuestra clase sabia que eso era mentira.

_Todos son unos mentirosos. ¡Absolutamente todos!_

También recuerdo que cuando el director pronuncio mi nombre yo no quise subir. Tenía miedo de darles las gracias por cosas que nunca cumplieron; Como el habernos protegido o ayudado. No quería seguir mintiendo, quería escapar de toda esa maldad, pero en realidad estaba perfectamente segura de que jamás podría salir de ella, era mi maldición, mi castigo por todos los crímenes que cometí.

_Todos mienten mienten…incluso yo._

En ese entonces pensé que las piernas me iban a falsear cuando al fin escuche la voz ronca del director llamándome, pero Natsu me sostuvo en ese momento. Apretó mi mano, y acaricio tiernamente mis dedos y me susurro tan bajo que apenas yo lo pude oír "_Luce será la última vez_", esas fueron sus palabras, y yo las creía, cada letra de ellas, porque lo amaba y sobre todo porque se lo debía. Ahora que lo pienso el tono que uso Natsu en ese entonces era más para convencerse a el mismo que a mí. El quería creer que en verdad seria así, por que deseaba protegerme.

_Mienten… incluso tu._

Avance sintiendo una enorme comezón por todo el cuerpo, gracias a la tela gris y rígida de nuestros uniformes sudados. Trague en seco al recibir aquel inútil papel, que de alguna forma los mayores decían que aseguraba nuestros futuros, pero ¿Cuál futuro? Si ellos sabían con seguridad que los de nuestra _clase, _estaban destinados a los peores lugares, y no habla precisamente de malos trabajos.

En fin, creo que nunca podre olvidar la socarrona sonrisa con la que me entrego mi diploma de graduación, lo vi en sus ojos, disfrutaba de todo el dolor que nos provocaba, de las lagrimas que habíamos derramado por su culpa ¡Por la culpa de todos los que no creían en nosotros!

_¡Los odio, los odio a todos ellos!_

–Señorita, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. –Conocía de sobra el tono de voz que empleo, lo usaba para humillarnos, de forma altanera, como si en el pudiera ocultar lo que en verdad pensaba de nosotros. Peor que Basura, eso éramos para él en pocas palabras. -Estoy seguro de que tendrá un excelente futuro. –Mintió, como siempre. Y seguidamente apretó mi mano como gesto de despedida, con suficiente fuerza como para que me doliera, no mostré ni el mínimo gesto de dolor, no le daría esa dicha. Soltó mi mano y sentí el impulso de quemarla, odiaba la sensación de haberlo tocado. Viejo asqueroso.

Trague mi bilis y me vi obligada y sobre todo asqueada de darle una reverencia, como era costumbre. Me sentí humillada, derrotada, pero nada comparado con otras ocasiones.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, me inundo una enorme dualidad; una parte de ellas estaba feliz, podría huir, olvidar. Pero la otra parte estaba triste, Dejaría atrás todo lo que conocía, y no deseaba eso, por más doloroso que fuera quería recordarlos a todos ellos.

Fue una despedida demasiado _Gris, _por más que lo intente no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo, al igual que el día que entre por primera vez a esa escuela.

Nadie se dijo adiós, no precisamente porque planearan volverse a ver, si no que en realidad no deseaban cruzar ninguna palabra. Nadie se tomo fotografías y mucho menos intercambiaron números o las direcciones de sus nuevos hogares. Simplemente se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos se miraron entre sí, para recordar a las personas que debían de olvidar o como simple habito. Luego se marcharon, huyeron de ese maldito internado Al igual que yo.

Clase 6°F "Las hadas" como nos hacíamos llamar. "Los monstruos" como el resto nos nombraba.

Y yo Lucy Heartfilia a mis 25 años me sigo preguntado una y otra vez "¿Tan malos éramos?"

Y una y otra vez la respuesta es la misma: "Si"

* * *

**15/05/2014**

**He trabajado muchísimo en esta historia, y espero demasiado de ella. Cosa que tal vez sea un error.**

**Por eso les pido que por favor si les llamo la atención y desean una continuación dejen un Review, porque algunos escritores. –Como yo. –Escriben un 40% para complacer a los lectores y otro 60% para ellos mismos. Así que si llegamos a ver que no les gusta nos deprimimos y dejamos de escribir.**

**¿Review?**

**An.**


	2. Mucho Tanto Demasiado

**Renuncia:** Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** AU, etc.

**Género: **Drama/Mistery

* * *

**Monstruos encarnados**

.

–El hubiera no existe.

–Lo se, pero no es razón para que me lo recuerdes.

.

**2.-Mucho. Tanto. Demasiado**

Me gusta creer que fue un Déjà vu lo que viví justamente la mañana antes de ingresar a Fairy Tail. Accidentalmente había dejado caer un diccionario de una repisa y el libro al chocar contra el suelo quedo extrañamente abierto en una página en donde estaba subrayada una única palabra y su definición.

Monstruo:

1.-m. Ser contrario a la naturaleza por diferir de forma notable de los de su especie.

2.-Persona, animal o cosa desmesurada en tamaño o fealdad, y que por ello causa extrañeza y rechazo.

3.-Persona muy cruel o malvada.

Pero en aquel entonces yo ignore la vaga advertencia que me daba el destino, su último acto de compasión hacia mi persona. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si yo hubiera sido un poco más perspicaz las cosas no hubieran sucedido de aquella forma. Pero tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo en ese entonces que me librara de todo lo que me preparaba el futuro, porque eso hubiera significado faltar al contrato que tanto me había costado hacer con mi padre. Ya no existía vuelta atrás

La verdad era demasiado tonta, muy tonta y cabeza hueca. Creía que si obedecía todo lo que me impusieran los mayores –Y sobre todo a papa. –lograría ganar su afecto, cumpliría una de mis pocas metas, el ser reconocida por Jude Heartfilia. Pero nunca paso aquello, ni hoy ni antes, ni en ningún futuro.

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estuve demasiado sedienta de amor, y por eso cometí tantas atrocidades a expensas de otros, como_ ella_.

…

Aquel día en que me marche, llovía a cantaros al igual que hoy. Las ramas de los arboles se doblaban sorprendentemente, siendo deshojados, y el fuerte viento que cruzaba entre las casas producía un perturbador chiflido.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme del internado al que asistiría, era de color gris y tela rígida, pero no era algo que me incomodara lo suficiente como para quejarme. Las valijas de mis cosas estaban en la puerta de la mansión, esperando a ser recogidas al igual que yo. Recuerdo perfectamente la fecha en que me marche de casa: 7 de Julio.

Papa no se despidió de mí, cosa que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Todo era parte del contrato. El me permitiría irme a estudiar, me dejaría _ser libre _el tiempo que el deseara, claro papa escogería el lugar. Y luego cuando el momento llegara yo regresaría a casa, resignada y dispuesta a cumplir lo que me pidiera.

Suena un poco sumiso el decir que yo acepte sin contratiempos, pero era eso o quedarme para siempre encerrada en la mansión. Quería conocer; ese fue mi primer gran error, el querer saber mas y mas de todo.

…

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabría explicar si era por la emoción o el miedo de al fin haber llegado.

Mi zapatos negros sonaron en el cemente mojado al bajar de la limosina y tome el paraguas que Capricornio me extendió. Para mi propia decepción observe que aquel internado no era como me lo imaginaba.

_Gris, demasiado gris._

Los edificios, que parecían ser recientes, estaban pintados con tonos grisáceos, enfilados en líneas rectas que parecían no tener fin. No había ni un solo árbol y el aumentarle que seguía nublado no ayudaba en nada a la impresión que había recibido. Los alumnos con el mismo color de uniforme que el mío, caminaban sin fijarse en los demás, cubriéndose de la llovizna con paraguas de tonos neutros y desgastados. Sus caras largas, miradas perdidas y el sonido de sus pasos en los charcos de lluvia me provocaron una creciente angustia, y sentí la necesidad de pedirle a Capricornio que me regresara a casa.

_¡Mucho gris! ¡Muchísimo gris!_

–Señorita Lucy, ya he mandado su equipaje a su recamara. –La voz de Capricornio me salvo de la desesperación que estaba viviendo. –Pero ha sucedido un pequeño percance. Al parecer se han equivocado con sus papeles, y la enviaron a un edifico diferente al que le correspondía. Si usted lo desea solucionare el problema. –En esos momentos yo no entendía demasiado lo que me decía, o más bien mi mente no podía entender por lo aturdida que seguía.

–No, está bien. –Oh, si tan solo hubiera dicho que si, las cosas hubieran ocurrido de formas muy distintas, y no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, en ese instante yo me negué, y di paso a mi segundo gran error y a todo lo que no debió de ocurrir.

–Como desee señorita. –Capricornio dio una pequeña reverencia, tan típico de él. Yo titubee acerca de si debía contarle que deseaba regresar a caso o no, al parecer el noto mi angustia. – ¿se encuentra bien? –Vacile, quería decir la verdad, pero me era imposible, las malas mañanas de mi padre se me habían pegado.

–Sí, solo quería saber ¿Cuál es mi nuevo edifico? –A diferencia de muchos yo siempre me he avergonzado de ser tan buena mintiendo, tanto que a veces yo misma me creo las mentiras que digo a otros, y eso sucedió en ese momento, me trague la escusa que le di a Capricornio, creyendo que lo único que me angustiaba era aquello.

–Es Fairy Tail. –Temblé, por que de nuevo había experimentado un Déjà vu, como si desde un principio yo conociera ese nombre tal como la palma de mi mano. Capricornio se alarmo y se apresuro a ir en busca del abrigo que deje en la limosina, pensado que tenia frio. Yo que hasta el momento había mirado el suelo levante la vista.

Y entonces cometí mi tercer gran error; Me tope con esos ojos.

_Azules. Muy azules. Tan Azules._

* * *

**18/05/2014**

**Explicare algunas cosas:**

**–Si no se han dado cuanta, lo que Lucy esta relatando no está sucediendo en ese momento, es mas como si ella se lo contara a otra persona. No pregunten a quien, simplemente así salió XD**

**-La línea del tiempo está muy revuelta tal vez a veces no se entienda del todo así que diré cómo va la cosa: Lucy esta narrando un pasado, pero la historia en si se va a desarrollar en el presente, pero eso es hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**–La narración cambiara de primera persona a tercera persona, ya saben para darle más misterio ~(°O°)~**

**–Es NaLu Pero la historia no se centra en esa relación, lo siento. Por eso en la categoría no está romance. Mas no se preocupen pondré momentos NaLu.**

**Creo que por ahora son todas las explicaciones, si no entienden algo pueden preguntarlo en un Review o por MP.**

**MUCHAS; MUCHICMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW ~*w*~**

**No espere que les gustara y si de nuevo les agrado dejen un Review, ya saben para motivarme a actualizar.**

**¿Review?**

**An.**


End file.
